sparkly skin and ripe bananas
by RmS05
Summary: hard to explain in a summery, read and tell me wht you think...


DISCLAIMER:...I OWN NOTHING!!...CEPT WHOM I DID CREATE...

"metztli?" "ugh..." "METZTLI! GET UP!" "what do you want murmer?"metztli rolled over to glare at me from beneath her covers. "we have to get up." i told her with a sigh. we had gone over this last night. we were going to school this year.she rolled back over to look at her digital clock. when she turned over again, her glare had gotten more severe. "it's five in the bloody morning murmer." she hissed through clenched teeth. " yes it is. now get up." i reached over , grabbed her blanket and threw it accross the room, forcing her to get up. she sat up, glaring like never before. " i don't see why we have to get up so early." she glowered. " beacuse metztli, hagrid went to pick up that boy then he was gonna come get us...do you not remember?" i asked " yes i remember." she rolled her eyes. "good...now get all the way up. they could be here any time." "yeah yeah...whatever." she said standing up and heading of towards the bathroom.

two hours later and a lot of complaints from metztli later, a very tall half giant and a skinny black haired boy were standing in the door way. " do you mind if we come in for a moment before we go?" hagrid asked looking down at me. "might as well..." metztli yelled from the kitchen. i stood to the side so they could pass, and hagrid strolled on by. the boy however just stood there staring. "scared?" i asked cocking an eyebrow and flashing a smile. "scaring people again murmer?" metztli asked coming up from behind me. she glanced at him,turned, and motioned he should follow her into the house. i followed from behind laughing.

hagrid was leaning agains a counter when we entered the kitchen. metxtli walked over to the coffee maker and turned to look at me. "murmer?" she called. "what?" i called back making the boy jump. " i wouldnt worry too mutch about them harry." hagrid chuckled. so it was harry potter...hmmm...guess i had expected someone less...jumpy. "yeah, we only bite on days that end in a y." metztli laughed as his eyes got all big. "they do not..." hagrid stated. "at least not on a regular basis." i added. me and metztli laughed at his shocked expression. "metztli...?" i asked. "what?" "get me some coffee." she turned back to the coffee maker and poored both myself and her a cup. she set mine down on the table and slid it over to me. i took a sip, than looked to harry asking if he wanted any. "what...?" ahh that blank look again. "DO...YOU...WANT...SOME...COFFEE...?" i spoke extra slow so as not to confuse him. he blushed, looked down and mumbled a quiet"...sure." "relax, have a seat mate." i said leaning over to pull out a chair which he slid into looking uncomfertable. metztli, at this point looked as if she was ready to pop she was trying so hard not to laugh. she slid him his cup, and he took it without hardly looking up.

"alright ladies..." hagrid said addressing metztli and myself. "have you gotten any of your supplies yet?" "no." we both answered. " we were waiting for you--" i started "--so we didnt go get anything." metztli finished. i crossed the room to the fridge, opened it, and was instantly blasted with a gust of cold air. "WHOAH!" harry jummped out of his seat and pushed himself against the far wall. "what the hell mate?" i cocked an eyebrow wondering what exactly was wrong with him. " it ain't that cold..." "arms." metztli said hardly glancing away from her coffee. i looked down and saw what had caused him to freak. all the tiny little scar like marks on my arms had turned an icy blue color. "oops..." i said. "guess he dosn't know." i reasoned oh so inteligently. "know what?" he asked. holy crap he can talk without mumbling! " we, meaning murmer and myself, are the arcanes." metztli glanced at him from over the rim of her cup. "arcanes?" he slid back into his chair slowly, not taking his eyes of my arms the whole time. "mmhmm." i muttered through the banana i had gotten from the fridge. "what does that mean exactly?" he asked. "it means we have the secrets of the world on engraved on our skin." i said after swallowing. "dosnt that hurt?" he looked all worried. how cute. "not really" metztli said reaching for my banana and taking a bite. "so you know everything that will happen in the universe?" he tilted his head to the side and raised one eyebrow. "no." i stated matter o'factly. "but you just said--" " we cant read them. there just there." metztli said. i reached over, grabbed my banana and tried to finish it unsuccessfully. right as i was gonna take a bite, metztli reached up and smashed it into my face. she hit the floor laughing so hard it was pathetic. " if youl excuse me--" i began. "--i have some banana to get out of my nose." i flipped back hair and began walking out of the room. but of course i tripped on thin air, and landed face first in a bowl of wet dog food...yuck!! metztli was roaring with laughter at this point and i thought she might seriously pee herself. "smooth move ex-lax!" she choked between bursts. "screw...you...!!" i stood up and tried to gather as mutch of my left over dignity as i could.

making it out of the room without any more issuess, i went into the bathroom to take another shower. after getting out i

decided a nice silver would match what i was wearing. i closed my eyes and began to concentrate. when i opened them again each little rune like mark on my boddy had turned a sparlky silver. happy with what i saw, i threw on my black lacy tank and silver, sparly skirt. i grabbed a gray hair tie from the bathroom counter and proceded to pull my extremly long, paper white hair back into a messy bun. content with my appearence, i re-entered the kitchen and harry's jaw dropped. so either A: i looked realy damn good or B: the way my skin shimmered had shoked him again. i being highly conceted, decided to go with option A. " so..." i said flashing a smile. " we going to go or not?" i placed my hands on my hips and flicked my bangs from my face. "ah yes...of course. hagrid said setting of for the front door. the rest of us followed in a flimsy single file. waling out the front door, i turned to metztli and said "don't forget to lock the front door." "i know i know..." she rolled her eyes and locked it. and then we set off london.


End file.
